


Little Dean, Daddy Cas and Big Brother Sammy

by LittleEm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, Big Brother Sam, Comfort, Cuddling, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Daddy Cas, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Cuddling, Diapers, Fluff, Frustration, Headspace, Hell, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Little Space, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, PTSD, Pacifiers, Tantruams, Timeouts, anxiety and panic attack, bottles, everyone deserves love, fighting little space, happy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEm/pseuds/LittleEm
Summary: Dean has a little headspace and sometimes he feels like he has to fight it. His daddy and big brother help him and let him feel better.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. This is based off of how me and my mommy interact when I have trouble regressing. Enjoy :)

Dean woke up, not feeling particularly big but he didnt wanna be a bother so he pushed his headspace down. He climbed out of his bed and went down into the kitchen of the bunker to make some breakfast. Cas must have known he was awake because not long after he was in the kitchen with Dean. Watching him struggle to make breakfast trying his best not to break anything.  
"Dean, can I help?" Cas asked calming as he could trying not to spook the hunter.  
It didnt matter because Dean was startled and jumped a bit causing the milk to fall and his cereal to spill. Dean felt his two headspace react at once, it was overwhelming and he didnt know how to respond. Little him wanted to cry and ask Daddy to fix it. But big him just wanted to curse at Cas and reach for a beer instead.  
"Damn it Cas" was all Dean could manage saying without slipping, but even then the phrase came out sounding younger than he wanted. "I'm sorry Dean that wasnt my intention. Can I help?"  
"No it's fine. Not hungry anyway" Dean muttered as reached to pick up the broken glass, almost immediately cutting himself. He hissed in pain but tried not to let the angle notice, it didnt work.  
"Dean, let me help you"  
"Damn it Cas I'm fine!" He said trying to sound as big as he could but tears started streaming down his face and he could feel little Dean coming out. Dean started to curl up on himself, whispering to himself and trying to keep himself big.  
"Dean, it is not okay. Let me heal you and help you. I know you are fighting your headspace and having an anxiety attack. Listen to me." Dean looked up trying his best to focus on his daddy and his words but another voice seemed louder, telling him not to regress and that he cant have this comfort.  
"Dean" Cas said softly interrupting his anxious thoughts. "Listen to me, you are amazing. You are a good person. You deserve love and comfort and to feel safe. But I need you to listen to me and breathe." Cas motioned to Dean and held his hand, quickly healing him. Once healed Cas started rubbing circles on the palm of Dean's hand trying to get him to focus on the feeling rather than the bad thoughts flooding him. "Daddy" Dean managed to say. "Brain being mean"  
"I know baby, I know. Just listen to me and breathe. Everything is going to be okay."  
"I'm sorry Daddy" Dean said through sobs.  
"There is nothing to be sorry about little one. It happen. But I'm here for you, and so is Sammy. And so many other people who love you. But I think Daddy loves you the most" Cas added as he kissed Dean's cheek.  
"Now what do you say we go get you changed and get some food in the tummy of yours?" Dean nodded as he sniffled, wiping the snot on the back of his hands. Cas made a note to wash hit hands and make sure he blew his nose later. Cas helped Dean up, " you wanna or shall I carry you baby" Dean simply responded reaching his hands up to his Daddy as a signal to be picked up. "Up it is." Cas said with a smile.  
Cas brought Dean up to their other room, not his normal room but his little room. Filled with stuffed animals, blankets, pacis, and bright pretty colors. Cas rolled out the changing pad quickly changing Dean into a diaper, trying not to let the hunter realize he had an accident while panicking earlier. "All done" Cas said reaching down to pick up his baby hugging him tight. "Now, what would you like to wear today little bee?" He asked as he opened the closet full of onsies, bloomers, overalls and fluffy sweater. Dean reached towards a fluffy dinosaur sweater and matching bloomers, which were essentially pretty looking shorts that fit over his diaper. "Great choice baby let's get you changed" Cas quickly changed Dean, once they were finished he reached for Dean's favorite paci and stuffie. A cute little bunny that Dean and cleverly named Fluffy and a plain green paci. As they were heading down stairs they heard Sam call for them. Cas responded "Down here Sam, in the kitchen" Sam came down to see Dean on the hip of Cas as Cas finished making a bowl of cereal for Dean and a bottle for later. "Someone wake up feeling little?" Sam asked smiling towards Dean, but directing his question to Cas. "Yes he did, would you mind grabbing him so I can finish making his bottle" Sam nodded and picked up Dean. "Hey buddy, how about we go play on the couch while your Daddy finishes making your food?" Dean nodded excitedly wanting to play with his brother. "Sammy" Dean said behind his paci, pointing toward his brother with a big smile on his face. "Yeah buddy I'm Sammy, you are so smart" Dean grinned feeling happy that his brother knew how smart he was. Sam pointed to his bunny, "and who is this?"  
"Fluffy!" Dean said as he hugged fluffy close. Pushing his face further into fluffy's fur. "And baby do you remeber your numbers we worked on last time" Dean nodded, cause he had been practicing. Counting was always hard when he was little but Sammy had shown him how to use his fingers to make it easier. Sam held up one finger ready to start counting with Dean. They made it up to six before Dean forgot and started to look sad. "Oh buddy it's okay, remember we are still learning. I'm so proud of you for practicing. You are so amazing" Dean smiled up at his brother feeling his sadness from this morning finally drain from him. "Sammy?" Dean asked. "Yes buddy"  
"I love you Sammy"  
"Oh Dean, I love you too"  
Sammy picked Dean back up and cuddled him close.  
Cas walked in and admired the brothers. It was always cute to see them this way. They were always close but seeing Sam protect and love Dean like this was something that Dean's little side always brought out.  
"Hey little bee you ready for some breakfast" Dean nodded suddenly remembering how hungry he was. He climbed into his daddy's lap as Sam turned on some morning cartoons for them.


	2. Little Dean has a big headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up from his nap with a headache and he is not happy about it. His daddy helps him feel better, with lots of cuddles and love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy: )

Dean woke up from his nap feeling little but with a pressing matter to deal with, a headache. All he knew is he needed his daddy and he needed him now. Dean sat up from the bed and began to untangle himself from the blankets and make his way to the living room of the bunker where he assumed his daddy would be. Unfortunately feeling little and having a headache meant he had no coordination, he fell on the ground with a hard thud. He began crying, from the fall, the headache, and the fact that his daddy wasnt here right now.   
Castiel began to hear Dean's cry soon after the thud he heard from his room. He shot up from his seat going to his baby boy. He was greeted to the site of his tired baby screaming and crying and just looking like the cutest smallest thing.  
"Oh Dean sweetie come here" he reached down and picked Dean up pulling him into his lap. Casitiel looked at Dean, he didnt sustain any serious injury from the fall, the pain seemed to becoming from a headache. It seemed to be rather painful, enough so that Dean had an accident and just felt helpless and wanted his daddy. "I'm right here baby, it's okay. Breathe with me. Daddys right here baby, it's okay." Castiel shushed Dean trying to calm him down and get his breathing back to normal. Dean let out a whine and pointed to his head.   
"I know baby your head is hurting. How about we get you changed, get some medicine and a cold washcloth on your head? Does that sound good little one?"  
Dean nodded slowly still crying. Cas stood up earning another whine from Dean "Dont leave" he muttered quietly.   
"Of course not baby, I just need to stand up so I can help get you changed. Not fun to be in a wet diaper." Cas continued to narrate trying to calm Dean, using a quiet calm voice for him.   
"Okay, ready let's get downstairs get some medicine and water for you baby"  
Dean nodded cuddling further into his daddy wanting the pain to just disappear. Cas knew he could heal the hunter but judging based off of previous experince he knew this would lead to other problems so he knew it best to leave it to human medicine. Cas finally got to the kitchen, he held Dean on his hip as he grabbed the medicine and a bottle that he filled with water. Cas took Dean to the living room, got him into a comfortable position and handed him the medicine.   
"Yucky, Daddy no." Dean whined but he was only met with his daddy shaking his head.   
"Cmon baby you got to take the medicine to feel better. After that we can cuddle and when you feel better watch some scooby doo, hows that sound."  
"Good" Dean admitted. He slowly accepted the medicine and swallowed. He made a face like it was disgusting. And quickly cuddled back up with his daddy.   
"Such a good boy for me." Cas cooed while smiling at his baby.  
"You wanna try some water now?" Dean nodded and opened his mouth. Cas fed him his bottle of water while he slowly traced lines over his forehead trying to distract from the pain. Soon enough Dean was asleep again.   
Dean woke up about an hour later feeling better. He sat up and looked up at his daddy.   
"All better!" He said happily behind his paci, he didnt remember falling asleep with it, his daddy must have put it in. He was glad he did. He always felt better with his paci in his mouth.   
"I'm so glad little one, you wanna watch some scooby doo?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Okay we can do that. You think you can eat some food too. Just some toast, hows that sound" Dean nodded, he didnt always like eating after headaches but toast was always a safe bet so he agreed. Plus Daddy was gonna let him watch scooby doo.   
"Can Sammy watch with us?" Dean asked.   
"I'll see if he can come down and join us" Cas responded with a smile. Sam had been in his room for most of the day looking for a new hunt, he was going to wait for Dean to be big again before he left though. No harm in getting hurt while his brother was little and was going to worry more than normal. Cas quickly texted Sam asking him if he could come downstairs and watch scooby doo with him and Dean, and to please bring Fluffy.   
Once Dean and Cas were settled in the couch with Dean's toast and juice, Cas decided he'd try to get some more in him while he was in a good mood.   
"Hey buddy, looks like you forgot someone" Sam said holding out Fluffy.  
"FLUFFY!" Dean smiled and quickly grabbed Fluffy snuggling them close.  
"Sammy you watch with us?" Dean asked, using his puppy dog eyes just in case Sam wasnt going to.   
"Of course I am buddy, how could I say no to that face" he said as he leaned down to boop his nose.   
They all curled up to watch some scooby doo, hoping that Dean's headache would stay away and that they could have a nice few quite days before heading out to a new hunt.


	3. Cold winter night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a nice winter/fall night Little Dean gets lots of cuddles with Daddy Cas and Big Brother (Bubba) Sammy. Just a happy winter day, nothing too crazy for the Winchesters, for once.

Dean woke up in his nursery feeling cold, he quickly pulled up at the covers wanting warmth. Dean thought it might be warmer with Daddy or Bubba, so he grabbed his blankie, stuffie Fluffy, and secured his paci back into his mouth before venturing out of his room. The moment his feet touched the ground he realized it was cold, so cold, he needed his cuddles immediately. Cuddles were needed for survival.   
Dean made his way down the hall to the living room where his Daddy was reading a book under a blanket, near the fireplace. It was the picturesque winter morning, the only thing that would make it better would be hot chocolate, Dean made a mental note to ask his Daddy for hot chocolate, once he was cuddled and warm of course. “Daddy, I cold” Dean said quietly to his Daddy.  
“Oh baby, good morning, come here and cuddle with me” Dean quickly made his way up to his Daddy’s lap. He snuggled up close, having his Daddy wrap his arms around his waist holding him close. Dean immediately began to feel warm and safe in his Daddy’s arms, he looked up to his Daddy smiling behind his bright green paci. Cas knew exactly want Dean wanted when he looked up at him like that. Cas leaned down giving the boy a kiss on his forehead, this made Dean wiggle and smile brighter. He loved it when Daddy kissed his forehead but more importantly loved when Daddy knew what he wanted. “How about we get some hot chocolate little bee, does that sound good?” Dean nodded, hot chocolate and maybe some dry lucky charms sounded like the best breakfast a baby could ask for.  
“And lucky charms?” Dean asked.  
“Of course baby” Cas smiled down at Dean so happy that his baby was able to ask for things he knew he wanted. It was a big improvement considering most times the hunter would give anything to make everyone happy but himself, Cas loved seeing Dean actually be happy and willing to ask for the things to make him happy. Cas hugged his baby tighter, at his thoughts.  
Cas held Dean on his hip as they walked into the kitchen, Cas wasn’t sure where the hot chocolate was. He decides it best to get Dean his lucky charms while he searched for the hot chocolate. Cas filled a small kids bowl full of lucky charms and brought Dean and the bowl over to the table.  
“Dean, do you think you can sit here and eat your lucky charms while I make your hot chocolate?” As much as Dean wanted his lucky charms he didn’t want his Daddy to put him down either, Dean scrunched up his face as he thought really hard. Lucky charms, Daddy or hot chocolate? Just as Dean was going to insist his Daddy stay Sam walked into the kitchen. Perfect! Dean thought. Bubba can make the hot chocolate and Daddy can stay with me and help me with my cereal. Dean couldn’t really think of the words to say what he was thinking so instead he just made grabby hands towards his Daddy hoping Daddy would get the idea and have Bubba make his hot chocolate. “Dean, it won’t take long I promise. And hey Sam is here he can sit with you and help you with your cereal as I make your hot cocoa” Dean was about to protest and insist that Daddy just didn’t understand when Sam swooped in. “De, what you got there?” Sam pointing to his lucky charms.  
“Lucky charms” Dean replied.  
“Yummy! How about I get myself a bowl and we can eat together, hows that sound buddy?” Dean thought again, but he realized its better to have his breakfast with Bubba than no one. “Otay,” said Dean with a growing smile on his face.  
“Great” replied Castiel. Cas quickly shot a look over to Sam thanking him for stepping and helping with Dean. Cas never minded Dean’s clinginess but he also knew it was important for Dean to spend time with Sam when he was little. Cas began making hot chocolate for the three, two mugs, and one baby bottle of hot chocolate, being careful of the temperature Dean’s bottle of course.  
Sam sat down with Dean, he began eating his bowl of cereal when he looked up at Dean who was studying Sam, rather than eating his cereal.  
“What’s wrong buddy?” Dean didn’t respond, he instead just started frowning. He was getting cold again and Bubba was sitting so far away. He wanted to sit in Bubba’s lap and feel warm like when he was cuddling with Daddy, but he didn’t want to bother Bubba so he stayed quiet.  
“Dean, you have to tell me what you want so I can make it happen, I can’t read your mind” Dean stayed quiet but started squirming, he wasn’t sure what to say.  
“Dean,” Sam said trying to get Dean to focus.   
“Just want cuddles” Dean said quietly into his shirt.  
“Of course bud, why didn’t you just say so” Sam stood up and moved his cereal over to where Dean was sitting. Sam sat next to him, but Dean wanted to be held.  
“Can you hold me Bubba?”  
“Of course little one” Sam picked Dean up and put him in his lap and cuddled him close. “How’s that Dean?”  
“Better” Dean said as he began eating his cereal curled up on Bubba’s lap.  
Cas admired the two brothers from the kitchen, Sam wasn’t always the best at understanding little Dean, but they had come a long way. When Dean had started regressing Sam felt too awkward to really help out, he sometimes still felt weird about it but he knew it helped Dean and heck Dean was really cute when he was little. Sam would never be as attached to little Dean as Castiel was, but that was the difference between a Bubba and a Daddy.  
“You all finished with your cereal baby boy?” Cas asked. Dean nodded, as he curled further into Sam’s neck.  
“Well, I finished making the hot chocolate would you like some?”   
“Yes please,” Dean said with his best smile hoping Daddy would help him with his bottle and let him cuddle up close.  
“Okay how about we go out to the living room with these, you can have your hot chocolate and I can read to you?”  
“Yeah,” Dean said sounding more and more excited, hot cocoa and Daddy reading, Yes!  
“Anyway, I can help?” Sam asked, feeling a little left out. Dean looked at his bubba suddenly not wanting to let go of him. Cas smiled seeing Dean curl closer to Sam not wanting to leave yet.  
“Sam you could join us, you could help Dean with his bottle while I read. Does that sound okay?” Sam looked to Dean to see if the little would be okay with his brother staying to help out, Dean just smiled and cuddled up close to Sam looking up to him.  
“Sounds perfect”   
Sam stood up holding onto Dean as they settled into the living room. Cas began reading as Sam feed Dean his bottle of hot chocolate. When they finished Dean looked up to Sam, just like he did with Daddy hoping he could get a kiss too. Sammy didn’t know though, but Dean couldn’t just ask what if Bubba got mad. Cas looked over and realized what Dean was asking of Sam. He quickly leaned over to tell Sam that Dean wanted a kiss. To both Cas and Dean’s surprise, Sam smiled and kissed Dean’s forehead. Dean smiled because his Bubba loved him, his Daddy loved him, he was warm and safe. What more could a baby ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	4. Dean slips on a hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After enjoying their time in the bunker the boys soon found themselves out on a case once again. Nothing too special just possible demon possession, but none the less required their full attention which is why none of them expected Dean to slip. Dean didn’t really expect it either, they had just had a week of his headspace and he was feeling so much better but the demon set something off in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Hell and PTSD flashback for Dean.

After enjoying their time in the bunker the boys soon found themselves out on a case once again. Nothing too special just possible demon possession, but none the less required their full attention which is why none of them expected Dean to slip. Dean didn’t really expect it either, they had just had a week of his headspace and he was feeling so much better but the demon set something off in him.  
They arrived in the typical small town and went to interview the witnesses. Apparently Johnny, a good local kid just up and gutted his family, in-laws and all; but when the police talked to Johnny he couldn’t remember any of this. Immediately the boys thought it was demon possession there were two things they needed to know in order to stop this demon. They went to Johnny to ask him about that night but the sight they were greeted with was not Johnny. At some time in between the cops arresting and locking him up the demon had returned. The demon turned and smiled at the three, “Oh the great Winchesters, truly what an honor” said the demon.   
“What the hell are you doing,” asked Sam, because it wasn’t often a demon stuck around for an autograph from the boys.  
“Waiting for him of course,” responded the demon pointing to Dean. Dean had to instincts pulling at him, one to immediately beat and kill the demon but the other was to freeze because as much as he didn’t want to admit it he thought that one of these days the demons would drag Dean back to hell and put him back on the rack.  
“What do you want with me?” asked Dean trying to make his voice sound imposing rather than shaky.  
“To bring you back, of course, we miss you in hell Dean. You truly are one of a kind when it comes to torture” The demon smiled at Dean clearly meaning the statement as some sort of twisted compliment. Dean began to shake as he remembered his time in hell, while it was only one year it was nearly forty in hell and it felt longer. He could feel the hooks, hear the screams of others and it was coming back all too fast. It took all Dean had not to fall to the ground right then and there. Cas and Sam were all too busy trying to figure out how serious the demon was and if Dean was truly in any danger of being forced back into the pit.  
“You have five seconds to say why you are really here,” Cas said, nearly growling at the demon, no one would take Dean from him not now not ever.  
“Like I said I’m here to bring Dean back, he belongs in hell. Sorry, Castiel looks like your soul-saving was for nothing. The boy is meant for hell and torture, so Dean, just come with me” Dean couldn’t respond even if he wanted to, he was too overcome with the memories of hell. Finally, something snapped in him, he stood up and took the knife Sam was holding and stabbed the demon. Hearing the demon die should have been comforting, but instead all Dean could do was fall to his knees. He was holding back tears and panic, but it was becoming harder and harder with every moment. Cas touched his shoulder, he leaned back into Cas’s touch wanting the angle’s safe embrace to overtake him. Instead, Cas and Sam helped Dean up insisting they had to leave before people realized what had happened. Cas moved the body in a way that looked like suicide so the boys wouldn’t face any problems. Cas took Dean back to the Impala as Sam went to say his thank you’s and goodbye’s to the station for their help.  
“Dean, can you hear me?” Cas asked looking at the hunter. He knew when Dean was having a PTSD flashback his vision and hearing often got fuzzy. Dean didn’t respond. All he could see and hear was hell and his own voice. His own voice saying that he deserved to go back and that the demon was right. He hurt people on earth and in hell, he deserved to pay for that and what better way than in hell. Before Dean knew it he began rocking back and forth in the back seat of the Impala. “Dean, please listen to me. You are not in Hell and you will never be going back there. I promise. You are safe Dean. I just need you to listen to me,” Castiel pleaded, and waited until the hunter finally began to hear him. “Cas, I...I don’t want to go back” Dean said as he began to cry into the shoulder of his angle.   
“I know baby, I know. And you never will. But right now we need to work on calming you down. Sam is on his way back and he will drive us back to the bunker, okay?” Dean nodded at the words Castiel was speaking. Dean went to speak when he realized that at some point his thumb had wound up in his mouth, Dean was slipping because the panic and PTSD was just all too overwhelming. “Dean, hey look at me. It’s okay. I have one of your back up pacifiers in the trunk. Do you want me to grab it?” Cas asked with the warmest eyes trying to get his baby just to focus on his words and nothing else. Dean nodded, wanting the comfort of his paci, he wished he had more of his little gear in the car. Cas got out of the car and popped the trunk open looking for Dean’s little gear in between all the weapons. Cas finally found his Paci, and even a stuffy, a smaller one, a penguin named Benny. “Hey baby, look what I found” Cas cooed as he got back into the backseat of the Impala. “Benny” Dean said trying to sound as excited as he could through his sobs. “Yeah, how about we cuddle up baby?” Cas suggested Dean nodded as he sniffled. He scooted closer to his Daddy laying his head on his chest as his Daddy popped his pacifier in his mouth. With paci in his mouth, Benny in his arms and Daddy holding him, maybe it would be okay.  
Sam finally got into the driver’s seat of the impala, looking back and smiling at Dean realizing how traumatic the experience had really been for the brother. Sam couldn’t blame him, how was someone supposed to recover from Hell, it was Hell. “Hey, buddy, how about we go home?” Dean nodded. He wanted to go home and cuddle Bubba and Daddy and never deal with anyone else, everyone else was mean.  
They drove for a few hours before Dean started squirming. “Dean, what’s the matter,” What was the matter, the matter was Dean really needed to go potty, and even though Daddy offered just ten minuted ago and he said no he needed to go now, and that now was becoming more and more urgent. “Potty” Dean finally chocked out because he really needed to go and he didn’t know how much longer he could wait. Sam looked desperately for a place to pull over and let Dean go but he couldn’t find one that was safe and the nearest town or rest area was ten miles.  
“Buddy, we are at least ten minutes out can you hold it?” Sam asked trying to sound as soft and helpful as possible because he knew it was Dean’s fault. Dean didn’t respond because his body had already made his decision. Dean grew quite as he just looked down and began to silently cry, his Daddy and Bubba were going to be so mad. Why did he have to be so… but before he could think any worse thoughts his daddy lifted his chin to look at him. “Its okay little bee, accidents happen, and we are going to take care of it,” Cas reassured, he quickly asked Sam to pull over so he could grab a new pair of underwear for Dean and a towel, they didn’t bring any diapers and they were only an hour away from the bunker. Cas crawled back into the Impala and helped Dean into some new underwear and cleaned up his accident. When he was all down he picked Dean up and put him in his lap so he could cuddle and be in a clean spot. “I sorry Daddy,” Dean muttered behind his paci as he looked up at his Daddy truly filled with sorrow. “Baby boy it’s okay, accidents happen and we got it all taken care of. Right now I am more concerned with getting you home and all happy. You are not in trouble, okay? Everything is okay.” Cas said looking at his baby trying to bring some sense of calm back to him, “Can you say it with me, Dean? Everything is okay” he looked at Dean, Dean took a deep breath and said with his daddy “everything is okay”   
“Very good baby, I’m so proud of you,” Cas said as he leaned down to kiss his baby’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, will return to fluff soon. And sorry the penguin is not named after Benny the vampire, but my own penguin stuffie.


	5. Time to build a fort!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean's long day in a hunt, Bubba and Daddy help to make him safe and happy. Cuddling, tickling and building a fort are the best ways to help a baby.

After an hour or so on the road, Sam finally got them back to the bunker. At some point during the drive home Dean had fallen asleep, but who could blame the poor baby he had a long day and deserved a nap, heck what didn’t he deserve after today’s hunt. Sam parked the Impala and went to the trunk to unload everything while Cas got Dean out. Cas didn’t have it in him to wake Dean up, he looked so cute and peaceful. As carefully as he could he lifted Dean out of the backseat of the Impala and let the baby snuggle up to him. All Cas wanted to do was to get the baby changed and in his bed, but Dean had other plans.”Daddy?” Dean asked carefully up at Cas.  
“Yes, baby?”  
“We home?”  
“Yes little one, we are home where we are all nice and safe.” Cas smiled down at Dean and booped the baby’s nose earning a giggle from the hunter. “Now I think its time we get you changed and in your bed?” Cas was expecting a tired nod from the baby but instead was met with tears. “No, want Daddy to stay, don’t leave me”  
“Baby, I am not leaving I just want to get you changed and comfy, I won’t leave” Cas leaned down to kiss Dean’s forehead, he was concerned about Dean but knew that his fear should be marked up to the demon from earlier. “How about this little bee, we get you all changed and then you, me and Sammy can make a fort down in the living room and cuddle up” that idea did earn a smile and a big nod from Dean.  
Cas took Dean out to his room dedicated for his headspace, the angle doesn’t dare call it a nursery because he knows the instance he doesn’t the stubborn baby will declare that he isn’t a baby, he is a big boy. Walking into the room Dean visibly relaxed at the sight of his blankie, familiar stuffies, and overall comfort that the room and headspace brought him. Cas brought out the changing mat and a fresh diaper for the boy, this was still Dean’s least favorite part, but he knew Daddy would try to get it over with as soon as possible. The angle smiled down at him, “You are being such a good boy for me Dean, so proud of you. Just a little longer than we can cuddle. Maybe have some yummy juice and a snack or two” Cas continued to talk to Dean, trying to encourage his baby to relax and just listen to his voice. “All done now baby, see that wasn’t that bad” Dean rolled his eyes at his Daddy because it still wasn’t a fun experience, but it did help him feel better and safer. Cas just smiled at Dean, as tempting as it was to lecture Dean about the attitude he knew today was not the day, any other day and Dean would be put in time out. Cas took Dean out of his dress shirt and helped him into a onesie since it was a cuddle day they settled on his dinosaur footy pajamas. Once Dean was all buttoned up with his paci clipped onto the front of it he smiled at his Daddy and let out a rawr. Daddy smiled at him holding his hands up like a Trex roaring like his baby, after a minute or so of roaring they just started to laugh. Sam walks by and smiles, “Didn’t think I’d be hearing laughter tonight, thought De would be asleep?”   
“Looks like the little dino had other plans,” Cas said smiling at Dean. Sam smiled at them both, instead of smiling Dean just said “Rawr!”  
“Ah, a scary dino! I hope he didn’t hurt my brother, I guess I will have to tickle him to save De” Sam said getting closer to Dean until he scooped him and put him on the bed so the tickling could begin. “Bubba...Bubba stop it’s me! It’s De!” Dean choked out through laughter as he tried to squirm away from his brothers tickling. Cas smiled of from the side debating on whether to save Dean from his brother or to help Sam, until finally Dean’s eyes looked over to him not so silently pleading for help. “I’m sorry baby but I think Bubba is right, you must be tickled!” Dean gasped in shock, even Sam was surprised, his Daddy was betraying him! How dare he. Dean’s giggles grew as his Bubba and Daddy began tickling him, but soon it faded into cuddles. The two held Dean close, so grateful that his headspace was helping him through this. “Okay I think he has had enough Cas”  
“Yeah I suppose, but such a good boy I think deserves some apple juice and teddy grahams,” Cas said smiling, hoping his baby wasn’t too mad at him for the tickle attacks. Dean considered giving them the silent treatment for the tickles but knew that would just end in more tickles, and apple juice sounded awesome right now. Dean nodded, and looked over to his Daddy and did grabby hands towards him, silently asking to be picked up and held. Daddy smiled and picked him up, glad the baby still wanted his attention. “Let’s get this dino some apple juice now,” Sam said getting up and rustling Dean’s hair, Dean leaned into the touch. He hated people playing with his hair when he was big, but when he was little he loved when Daddy and Bubba played with his hair, or ears or just drew little circles on his forehead, sometimes he fell asleep to it because it was just the most calming feeling Dean could ever feel.  
The three headed downstairs, Sam went to get Dean his juice and snacks, while Dean and Cas gathered all the blankets together to build their fort. Cas set Dean onto the ground after laying out a fluffy blanket making sure that when the baby crawled it would feel comfortable and fluffy. Sam walked into the living room and set the snacks down for later, Dean would want to build the fort before and snacks. “Okay, buddy which blanket or sheet should we use first?”   
“Ummmm this one!” Dean said pointing to a plaid set of sheets, it was blue and black and reminded him of his Daddy’s eyes. They continued to build the fort, even listening to some music while they did so. The usual rock music that filled the halls of the bunker was replaced with disney music, everything from Tangled, Mulan, and Lion King. Dean sang along even dancing a bit to a few of his favoirtes, Daddy and Bubba even joined in. Dancing and singing with their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite Disney movie or song? Mulan is my favorite, and any of the songs are my favorite!


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas couldn’t help himself he used his grace to peak at his baby, he was greeted with a feeling of safety and contentment from his soul. He could only pray that those feeling would last, it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for Dean to have a nightmare especially after a PTSD attack.

The night was filled with Disney songs and dancing, after awhile Dean had finally tired himself out and fell asleep watching Finding Nemo. The movie played while Dean curled up in his Daddy’s lap sleepily sucking his paci, and holding on tight to his stuffies, Benny and Fluffy. After an hour or so had passed and Cas was sure that the baby would not be waking up, he picked him so he could put him in his bed, didn’t need a cranky baby waking up with a stiff neck and back. Cas made quick of a diaper change and tucked the boy in, “Goodnight little one, Daddy loves you so much” He leaned down to give Dean a goodnight kiss on his forehead, the hunter made a sight of what sounded like relief. Cas couldn’t help himself he used his grace to peak at his baby, he was greeted with a feeling of safety and contentment from his soul. He could only pray that those feeling would last, it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for Dean to have a nightmare especially after a PTSD attack.  
Dean’s mind ran through dreams once he finally fell back into his deep sleep, the dreams started out pleasant. Just a simple hunt with Sam and Cas, they were driving in the Impala listening to music as they drove. Small talk that Dean wasn’t really focused on, filled the car, it was nice, relaxing. And then it changed, suddenly Sam and Cas were gone, and Dean wasn’t in his Baby anymore. Dean was alone, he didn’t know where he was, he ran trying to find his Baby or Sam or Cas. He just needed something, he didn’t want to be alone. The small talk that once filled his ears was replaced by silence and then again by voices but this time these voices weren’t pleasant. These voices were mean and terrifying, they echoed all around Dean as he ran, until he finally saw Sam. He collapsed around Sam grateful to have found his brother, “Sam what the hell is going on here, are you okay?” Dean asked to his brother wasn’t paying him much attention. Sam switched his attention back on Dean, he didn’t say a word, instead, Sam changed he looked like he did all those years go when he was stabbed in front of Dean. Sam collapsed into Dean, Dean cried and screamed, but this time Sam responded, “It’s your fault Dean, your fault I died. And then you brought me back, its all your fault. I didn’t ask for you to sell your soul.” Sam continued talking to Dean, it turned into a yell, Dean didn’t want to leave his brother but this wasn’t Sam, Sam would never say things like this. Dean began to run again, hoping to find an end to this instead he saw his father, “Dad?” Dean said sounding shocked, his father was dead and Dean never really thought much of him. Similar to Sam, John didn’t say anything but instead of transforming into how he looked when he died he just moved forward to hit Dean. The familiar sting greeted Dean, it had been a while since his Dad had beat him, but it was something Dean could never forget. The onslaught continued, John began to yell at Dean, telling him what a disappointment he was, and how terrible of a hunter and brother he was. John’s voice became as loud as the hits Dean was receiving, it all just became noise. Dean couldn’t process any of it, he just sank to his knees and cried.   
It was only two hours after Dean had fallen asleep when Cas heard the screams. He ran as fast as he could to Dean, knowing that a nightmare had started. When he finally got inside the room he saw Dean laying still in the bed, just screaming and crying. Not thrashing, Cas knew when Dean was laying so perfectly still it meant he was dreaming about John. Dean’s body always froze when he dreamt of his father, it was trained in him to not move from a beating but take it like a man, that had transferred to his nightmares as well. Cas tried to subdue his anger at John because the anger Cas felt would not help Dean, what would help was safety and comfort. Cas sat down next to Dean and slowly pulled the boy into his lap, holding him “Its okay Dean I got you, you are safe. Listen to me, you are having a nightmare but it’s okay. I’m right here Dean” Cas said trying to use a soothing voice to Dean, knowing that waking up from a nightmare was never a pleasant experience, but the best way they had found was Cas holding Dean and for Cas to talk to Dean reassuring him that it was okay.  
Once Dean heard Castiel’s voice it seemed to shock him out of it, his eyes opened quickly and he shot upright. Cas tightened his grip around Dean’s waist so the boy would not fall. Dean looked around the room, looking for John or Sam, instead, he saw his little room in the bunker with Cas holding him. Dean attempted to squirm out of Cas’s hold, another side effect of nightmares was Dean trying to force himself into big space to deal with it all, “Hey baby boy listen, you can always be big if you want, but I need to know what you want, not what you think you have to be, but what you want” Cas said with a slight seriousness to his tone. Cas turned Dean around so they were facing each other, the angle looked into the boy’s eyes, all that existed at that moment was panic and fear. “I need you to do just one thing for me okay Dean, I’m gonna hold up my right hand and my left hand” Cas said as he held up each handing shake the left and right to remind Dean which was which, just because nightmares were disorientating and he wanted Dean to feel like he can make the decision, “If you want to be little just touch my right, and you want me to help you be big touch my left” Dean looked at both hands unsure of what to do. Dean wanted to be little and cuddle his Daddy and make sure Bubba still loved him, but he didn’t want to bother anyone. And what if dream Bubba was right, he was a burden. Dean began to spiral through his thoughts not focusing on Cas’s hands anymore. Cas quickly took notice of the spiraling, “Dean I am asking what you want, not what you think I want or Sam or anyone else, just you” Dean couldn’t say anything all that came out were tears as he launched forward clinging onto Daddy. “Daddy” Dean cried,  
“Shhh, baby its okay, I am right here. I am so proud of you for being able to make a decision. You are such a good boy for me.” Cas said smiling at the boy, hoping the praise could remind Dean that John’s words were not true. “Baby, did you dream about John?” Cas asked wanting to know if there were any other elements they needed to address. “Bubba, he… he was mad at me….and he was hurt...and”  
“Okay baby, shh it’s okay. Remember just a bad dream not real. How about we get you changed and comfy and we can go see if Bubba will cuddle with us, because I know he loves you so much little bee, just like I do” Cas said as booped the baby’s nose, Dean smiled a little at the touch of affection. Cas picked up his little and began working on changing Dean’s diaper, Dean didn’t often have accidents only when he slipped hard and fast, or had a nightmare. After the diaper change, Cas put Dean in a new onesie, he settled on calming lavender onesies and some fluffy socks to keep Dean’s toes warm. They always found it best to change after a nightmare, start the night fresh. Cas picked Dean up and smiled, “You look so beautiful little bee,” Cas cooed as he held his baby tighter. He clipped Dean’s paci onto his new onesie and put the paci in Dean’s mouth. Dean immediately sucked at the paci, needing the comfort it would bring. Cas started to leave the room when Dean whined, “Oh, how could I forget we need Benny and Fluffy, and your blankie” Cas walked back in grabbing the comfort items, Dean immediately cuddled into Fluffy and Benny, missing their warmth.   
Cas knocked at Sam’s door, after about a minute Sam opened the door, he was clearly asleep but knew better than to ignore the knocking. “Hey Cas what’s up?”  
“Oh, Dean just had a nightmare and he got scared. Can we come in?” Sam’s facial expression immediately changed, as he smiled at Dean knowing how intense his nightmares were. “Of course, come here buddy,” Sam said patting his bed. Cas and Dean crawled onto Sam’s bed, Dean still clinging to his Daddy for dear life. “Baby boy, do you think you can tell Sammy about your nightmare,” Cas asked looking down at his still frightened little. Dean took a deep breath, and squeezed his stuffies, “Had bad dream...and you were there... But umm it was when you got hurt and…” Dean couldn’t say it, he hated having to say Sammy died, Bubba should never get hurt. Dean took another deep breath, “and you were mad at me...and then Dad was there and he was mad at me too and hit me and yeah…” Dean trailed off, looking down at his stuffies for comfort. “Baby so proud of you for telling Sam, good job” Cas praised while Sam thought of what to say because of course, he wasn’t mad at Dean, he loved him. Sam looked at Dean with his soft eyes, “De, I am not mad at you. I wasn’t then, and I am not mad. I love you so much De, you are the best brother ever.” Dean looked up at Sam almost not believing his words, Bubba wasn’t mad at him, “Really?” Dean asked still not sure.  
“Of course buddy, remember nightmares aren’t real” Dean nodded and reached his hands out to be cuddled by his Bubba. Sam picked him up and held him close wanting to assure Dean that everything was really okay. “Dean are you okay to stay with Sam while I go get you a bottle, some nice warm milk sounds good little one?” Dean nodded because it was going to be okay, he had his Bubba and his Daddy and they both loved him a lot. Before Cas left the room Dean yelled “I love you, Daddy, thank you”  
“I love you too baby boy, I’ll be right back, be good for Sam”  
“I love you too Bubba”  
“De I love you too, so so so so much” Sam added as he hugged his brother close, trying to push away any remaining panic from the nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	7. Angry Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was a bad day for Dean, everything was terrible and frustrating but he didn't mean to be bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIme out are no fun for anyone

It just wasn’t Dean’s day, every little thing that could go wrong did, it was nothing big but putting it all together was frustrating. Dean had been washing the Impala when not only did he scratch his beloved car, but got his socks soaked when he noticed the scratch. It was just so frustrating! The hunter went into his room to change his socks. When he bent down to change his socks he bumped his head onto the dresser, “DAMN IT” Dean let out. It hadn’t hurt that much but his patience was just running thin. After changing his socks and rubbing his head a bit Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm down. It didn’t work, because when Cas came in to chat Dean had a deep scowl on his face. Cas hadn’t done anything wrong but everything was frustrating right now, even Cas. “Dean, are you even listening?” Cas asked. Dean had been so frustrated that he had stopped listening to Cas, “No I am not, and you know what I am sorry, but today sucks and I’m just frustrated so no Cas I wasn’t listening” Dean said as he tried to storm out of his room.  
“Yeah, I don’t think so little one. You don’t get to storm out after that little tantrum”  
“I am not a baby Cas, I am just frustrated,” Dean said as he crossed his arms towards the angle.  
“I understand that you are frustrated Dean, but that does not mean you get to storm out or ignore more. So would you like to try this conversation again?” Cas asked, clearly trying to coax the hunter into regressing and letting his Daddy take care of him. Dean didn’t respond, instead, he deepened his scowl as he leaned against the dresser. Dean wasn’t planning on moving or apologizing to Daddy.  
“Dean I am going to give you to the count of three to apologize and come sit down and talk with me” The threat of a countdown always worked on little Dean, but Dean hadn’t slipped into his headspace enough for the threat to work.  
“One” Dean tried his best to stay still and look as frustrated as he felt.  
“Two” Dean faltered a little, debating moving to the bed. He didn’t want his Daddy to be mad at him, and he didn’t wanna be in trouble. But Cas wasn’t his Daddy, and he wasn’t little. He was a big boy!  
“Three” Cas said, almost shocked that Dean hadn’t given in yet. Cas took a deep breath, he hated having to punish his baby but he knew if he didn’t Dean would push the boundaries even more. “Okay little one, that ten minutes in time out, let’s go,” Cas said grabbing Dean’s hand and leading them to the stairs of the bunker. Dean stomped as Cas dragged him to the stairs, trying to prove to his Daddy that he was not happy about this one bit. Once at the stairs Cas sat Dean on the bottom of the stairs, “I know time outs are no fun, but you know the rules Dean no tantrums, we use our words in this house and are respectful to one another. I will be back in 15 minutes, and after that, we are going to have a serious talk little one.”  
“But...you said ten minutes earlier” Dean muttered.  
“That was before a certain little boy decided to stomp his whole way to the stairs, now it’s 15. I will be back Dean” Cas said as he walked into the other room. He knew if he stayed in the same room Cas would cave and cuddle the boy.  
Dean was shocked it was often he wound up in time out, he was normally a good boy for Daddy and Bubba. He hated being bad, he wanted to be a good boy! Dean whimpered and stomped his feet. This sucked! First, he had a bad, awful, terrible day and now he was in time out. Dean didn’t mean to be bad he just had a bad day, but now Daddy was mad at him, and it was all his fault. And that’s when the tears set in, and Dean began to cry and fully slip into his headspace. No longer was Dean in between a frustrated man and a tired baby, he was just a tired and upset baby. “Daddy, please I am sorry I was bad” Dean pleaded, he really was sorry, and all he wanted was his Daddy back.  
Cas heard Dean’s cries and pleads, luckily the boy only had a minute left in time out. It took everything in Cas not to rescue his baby, but he busied himself by grabbing Dean a stuffie, paci, blankie, and bottle. The boy would need a talking to but also comfort because knowing Dean he was probably more mad at himself than anything. Cas walked up to Dean and quickly scooped him and brought him to the couch where his comfort items were waiting. Cas handed Dean his stuffie, Fluffy, and his blankie expecting the boy to cuddle up. Instead, Dean handed them back to Cas. “I bad Daddy, I don’t get blankie or Fluffy” Dean said looking down at his toes, as tears fell down.  
“Dean, look at me” Dean continued to look at his feet, not wanting to see Daddy’s mad face. Cas helped lift Dean’s chin so he was looking at him. Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s forehead. “Baby boy no matter what you always deserve comfort, love, and support.”  
“But I messed up”  
“Yup, and that's okay Dean. And now we know to use our words instead of stomping our feet, right” Dean nodded with tears still streaming down his face. “Little bee, you are still my good little boy, you know that right?” Dean shook his head, he didn’t deserve to be Daddy’s good boy, he mad Daddy made.  
“Dean I am not mad” It didn’t take an expert to realize that’s what Dean was thinking but it still shocked Dean to hear his Daddy say it. Dean held out his pinky wanting Daddy to pinky promise he wasn’t mad, he quickly locked pinkies with Dean proving he wasn’t mad because you can’t break a pinky promise. Dean slowly nodded, trying to breathe. “Okay baby how about I help you with your bottle then a nap, and then we can talk about your bad, terrible, awful day.”  
Dean nodded just wanting comfort from his Daddy.


	8. Leaving is hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Sam have hunts they both have to go to, but Dean is still little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a request I got a long time ago. In this AU Benny is still alive, and still a vampire. Enjoy

After talking about his bad day with his daddy Dean felt better. Daddy was magical like that, he could always help the bad feelings go away. This is why when Cas told Dean he had to leave for a few days the little ran off crying. It was one thing for Cas to leave when Dean was in a proper headspace, but when he was little his abandonment issues tripled.

“Dean please open the door” Cas pleaded. About a minute later the hunter opened the door, tears still streaming down his face.  
“You can’t leave Daddy, I promise I’ll be good.” Cas just smiled,  
“Little one, I am not leaving because of you,” Cas said leaning over to pick up Dean and bring him back into his room. Once back inside Cas settled into the rocking chair holding Dean on his lap.   
“Then why you leaving?” Dean asked, sure that it was because of him his Daddy was leaving.  
“You remember how sometimes other hunters or angels call for me when they need help?” Cas asked. Dean nodded, of course, he remembered his Daddy was the best angel and always wanted to help other people.   
“Well there is someone who needs my help, and I was going to wait until you were feeling a bit bigger, but the situation has changed. Now, Dean, I am saying this, but in no way am I asking you to be big. I want you to be in whatever headspace you want. And if you want to be little someone will stay with you.” Dean nodded again but looked away from his Daddy because he needed to think what to do, and sometimes that was hard to do when his Daddy was looking at him with such loving eyes. 

On the one hand, Dean really wanted to stay in his headspace. Yesterday had been a bad day and he wasn’t really ready to be big and go on a hunt. But on the other hand, his Daddy was leaving and that was no good. He wasn’t sure what to do. He wasn’t even sure if he could get into his big headspace. Forcing himself out of his headspace always leads to disaster. And he was not ready for a repeat of that.

“Uh Daddy I think I wanna stay here, I really wanna go with you but I not sure if I’m ready,” Dean said looking down sadly.  
“Little bee, look at me,” Cas said holding Dean’s chin up so his eyes, met his.  
“I am so proud of you for making that decision, I think that it is best that you stay here. I am gonna check with Sam, and see if he can stay and take care of you” Cas said smiling and giving a kiss to the hunter’s head.

Cas took Dean’s hand and lead him to Sam’s door, they knocked and waited for Sam to come out. “Hey, guys, what’s up?” Sam asked smiling down at Dean.  
“I am afraid I have to go help out with an Angel in Michigan, would you be able to stay and take care of Dean until I am back?” Sam smiled but didn’t respond. He was supposed to head out on a hunt tonight, he was hoping Dean would be up and ready by then but it looked like things had changed.  
“Uhh Cas, can I talk to you alone about this? Dean buddy why don’t you head back to your room. We will be right there.”  
“Why don’t you pull out your coloring stuff and color while we are talking?” Cas suggested, knowing that Dean would not be happy about being told to go back alone.  
Dean nodded, knowing better than to argue. 

Dean walked back to his room, he felt sad. No one wanted him and he was gonna have to be big, because no one could stay and take care of him. It wasn’t fair, he just wanted to be happy and have cuddles. Daddy had suggested he color when he got back but he felt more like crawling into his crib and cuddling with his stuffies. A few tears came down his cheek as he felt more and more alone. He took a deep breath and looked around his room. This room was where he was supposed to feel safe, happy and loved. Not sad and alone. He gave his stuffies a big hug and decided to color and try to relax.

“Sam, someone has to stay here with him. He isn’t ready to leave his headspace, and we both know how well it goes when he forces himself to be big”  
“I know, I know Cas. But what are we supposed to do? Jody needs my help on this case, and you need to help that angel. We can’t ignore the problems going on” Cas nodded because Sam was right they all had responsibilities to uphold, but Dean came first. They both sighed.  
“Is there anyone we could call?” Sam suggested. They didn’t have many friends, let alone friends who knew about Dean’s headspace and could come and help.   
“I don’t know. Jody and Donna are both on a hunt. Bobby is busy”  
“What about Benny?” Sam suggested the vampire that once helped Cas and Dean escape Purgatory was definitely an option. Dean liked Benny and trusted him, even called him uncle Benny once.  
“I will call him,” Cas said quickly agreeing.

Cas stepped out of the room to call Benny, the conversation took all of five minutes. Benny said he would be over in about an hour.  
“Benny will be here soon, let’s go tell Dean and get him comfy for him,” Cas said.  
The two walked over to Dean’s room expecting to see the hunter crying or upset, instead, he had curled up in a pile of stuffies while coloring and listening to some music. The boy really was learning how to cope with his issues. It made Sam and Cas proud to know Dean had listened to them and helped keep himself calm while they were gone.   
“Whatcha coloring little bee?” Cas asked Dean. Dean pointed to his coloring sheet, it was a pretty cat playing in some flowers.  
“You like it, Daddy?” Dean asked while sucking on his paci.  
“Of course, it’s beautiful. When you finish we will hang it up.” Cas said smiling and hugging his little.  
“Hey, Dean, I am sorry that I can’t stay and help take care of you,” Sam said, he really did feel bad. He wanted to stay and take care of Dean, Dean always had for him.  
“It’s otay Sammy I know you got stuffs to do,” Dean said, smiling at his brother.  
“Well, we did find someone who can stay with you. Uncle Benny!” Sam announced smiling at Dean. Dean smiled back because he loved Uncle Benny, he didn’t get to see him much but he loved spending time with him.


	9. Uncle Benny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Daddy and Bubba leave Uncle Benny is in charge, and Dean has a lot of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters in one day. Enjoy

The hour it took Benny to arrive felt like forever for Dean, he wanted his uncle here now! When Benny arrived at the bunker he was greeted by Dean running at him screaming “UNCLE BENNY YOU HERE!!!!”  
“Of course I am little man. When your daddy asked me to come babysit I come over as fast as I could”  
“Not fast enough” Dean wined.   
Now Dean, be polite” Cas chided.  
“I am sorry buddy, but I am here now ain’t I?” Benny asked ruffling Dean’s hair. Dean giggled, he was gonna miss Bubba and Daddy but at least he got Uncle Benny.  
“Benny thank you again for coming so quick, Sam and I shouldn’t be gone too long. If you need us for anything we will both have our phones on us, you can also call Jody or Donna, both will be near if anything bad happens. My guess is that I should be back tomorrow around 1 pm, Sam might be longer. But we will let you know.” Cas said to Benny. Cas had a really hard time leaving Dean, even though he knew he was in good hands it didn’t change the fact that Cas was like a nervous father. He loved Dean with all ounces of his being and he hated being away from him, but he had to go. And the sooner he left the sooner he could be back with his little boy.  
“Now Dean, you be good for your Uncle Benny, okay? I love you so so so much little bee. I will be back as soon as I can” Cas said leaning over to kiss Dean’s forehead and give him a big hug.   
“Love you too Daddy a lot, please come back soon?”  
“Of course little one,” Cas said as he headed out to Michigan.  
“Bye Dean, be good. I love you, buddy”  
“I love you too bubba!” Dean said as Sam hugged him goodbye.   
“Well little man now it’s just you and me,” Benny said smiling, hoping that Dean wasn’t too sad about his Bubba and Daddy leaving. Dean nodded leaning into Benny for a hug, he was sad but nothing Uncle Benny couldn’t fix.  
“How about we fix that frown with some….ice cream!” Benny suggested, smiling at the little who was curled around him. Dean perked up at the idea of ice cream. He smiled and nodded at his uncle. Dean uncurled from his hug and lifted his arms up to be picked up. Benny smiled again, he had a suspicion Dean might be kind of clingy today, but he had no problems with that.

Benny carried Dean into the kitchen, he put him onto the counter very much to Dean’s displeasure. Dean whined he wanted Uncle Benny to hold him, not put him down.  
“I know buddy, but I can’t carry you and get the ice cream.” Dean thought about it and that did make sense, so he nodded at his uncle.  
“Now what are we thinking, chocolate or vanilla?”  
“Chocolate!” Dean exclaimed vanilla was boring, chocolate was the best.  
“Good choice,” Benny said smiling at the boy.  
“Okay, I’ve got a bowl, some ice cream, some whipped cream, strawberries, and M&Ms. Am I missing anything?” Benny asked.  
“Spoon” Dean added behind his thumb. Cas had forgotten to clip Dean’s paci to him, so it was long forgotten in his room somewhere.  
“Ah yes a spoon,” Benny said smiling at Dean, he looked so cute, but at some point, Benny would have to remember to get Dean his paci.   
“Okay, I think it is time to put this all together, you ready Dean?” Benny asked. Dean nodded he was so excited, Daddy didn’t let him have this much sugar altogether, especially at 9 pm. But Uncle Benny didn’t need to know that. Benny scooped out some ice cream into the bowl. Dean then grabbed the M&Ms sprinkling them everywhere, and then the strawberries. Lastly came the whipped cream and a lot of it. Eventually, Benny stopped Dean grabbing the can, Dean looked upset but Benny distracted him by spraying a bit on his nose. Dean erupted into giggles, his uncle was so silly. After cleaning up the whipped cream on Dean’s nose Benny grabbed a bib and put it onto Dean because this was about to get messy. 

It took all of thirty minutes for Dean to finish his mountain of sugar, and by the time he was finished, there was ice cream all over him. Benny just smiled because Dean had always been a messy eater but little Dean was even worse.  
“Okay little man I think it bath time, what do you say?” Dean nodded.  
“Bubbles?” Dean asked.   
“Of course” Benny added, it was hard not to give in to every one of Dean’s requests, he was so cute after all. 

Benny got a bath started as Dean undressed and grabbed some of his bath toys.   
“Okay buddy, in you go,” Benny said as he lifted Dean into the bath. Dean immediately started laughing. Bath times were always filled with giggles and lots of splashing. Dean started playing with his toys and the bubbles as Benny started cleaning the boy up, sure to get all the ice cream off of him. After Benny finished washing him, he let Dean play a bit longer. Dean was still splashing and giggling until the water was cold.  
“Okay, I think it’s about time we get you up and dry,” Benny said as helped Dean out of the bath and into his warm fluffy towel.   
“You wanna walk or be carried, little man?” Benny asked, Dean was starting to drift off and get sleepy but he didn’t want to carry Dean unless he wanted it, knowing there could be a tantrum if Benny tried.  
“Up,” Dean said quietly as he looked at his Uncle Benny.  
“Of course, here we go” Uncle Benny said as he grabbed the little and held him tight. Benny carried Dean into his room where Benny helped him get ready for bed. Dean had picked out a long sleeve blue onesie and some fluffy socks. But before the onesie came the diaper, which both Benny and Dean were a little nervous about. Dean only let Daddy change his diaper, he didn’t even like Bubba being in the same room when he had his diaper changed. But right now Dean didn’t really have a choice.  
“Dean, hey I know this isn’t exactly fun for you but I am gonna make it fast and easy and then its all done, okay?” Benny said trying to sound calm and comforting. Dean nodded but blushed as Benny got him ready. Benny had a quick idea and handed Dean his stuffie Fluffy and held her out so Dean was focused on her. Dean quickly smiled and reached up to her, and held her tight against his face. And before Dean knew it Uncle Benny was finished.  
“All done, see that wasn’t too bad buddy. Now let's get on this onesie” Benny said gleaming with pride. 

After Dean was all dressed Benny grabbed his paci, and clipped it to his onesie. He didn’t want Dean sucking on his thumb, it was an unfortunate habit that purgatory had caused. There weren’t any pacifiers in purgatory so Dean had grown accustomed to his thumb. Cas had spent months training Dean out of the habit when they had gotten back.

“How about a story and a bottle little one,” Benny asked softly, trying to keep Dean sleepy. Dean nodded, as Benny once again picked him up. After quickly making Dean’s bottle filled with warm milk, cinnamon and some vanilla they settled into the rocking chair. Benny began telling Dean a story, a happy story about a brave little boy who helped his uncle and daddy. Dean smiled and sucked on his bottle as Benny told the story, not too far into the story Dean fell asleep. Benny continued to rock the boy until he was sure he was asleep. Benny then picked Dean up and tucked him into his crib with Fluffy and his blankie. He made sure Dean had his paci in his mouth and then he kissed his forehead and smiled down at the boy. He was so happy that he had met Cas and Dean. He made a note to tell Dean and Cas that he would love to spend more time with little Dean.


	10. I love you more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is back, and they go outside to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pure cute fluff :)

“He didn’t give you too much trouble, did he?”  
“Cas, he was great.” Benny smiled. The day with Dean was great. They had a lot of fun, and a lot of ice cream, but Cas didn’t need to know that. Ice cream was an uncle’s best friend after all.   
“I can’t thank you enough, Benny.”  
“Cas, you know I love taking care of Dean. I actually was gonna talk to you about that. I really miss you and Dean I would love being able to spend more time with you guys, even when he is not little” Benny said while starting to avoid Cas’s eyes. He wasn’t sure how Cas would react to this ask, he was still a vamp after all. Cas moved forward to hug the man. “Benny we would love that, we really do miss you,” he said. It was true the three grew close in Purgatory but their relationship outside of the place had been strained, it would do them all good to spend time together outside of Purgatory.

Cas and Benny said goodbye, Dean was down for a nap so he didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to his uncle Benny. But to Cas and Benny’s defense, they had made plans to all hang out in a week or so. That didn’t stop the tantrum from a certain little boy missing his uncle.  
“But I didn’t get to say bye to Uncle Benny” Dean pouted for about the tenth time to his Daddy.  
“I know baby, but Uncle Benny is gonna be back real soon. So there is no need to say goodbye”  
“But hugs,” Dean said sounding defeated and on the edge of tears. He looked down at his lap, avoiding his Daddy’s eyes. It wasn’t fair his Daddy should have woke him up to say goodbye. It’s not like he is a baby he doesn’t need naps, he just likes them. He would have been okay being woken up. The more Dean started to spiral the more upset he grew.  
“Little bee, look at me,” Cas said softly, knowing his little hunter was growing more and more upset. “I’m sorry, next time I will wake you up. Does that sound like a deal?” Cas asked.  
Dean looked up, that sounded fair. Daddy didn’t mean to make him upset, he just wanted him to be happy. And Daddy was right its not like Uncle Benny gonna be gone forever. Plus DADDY IS BACK!! Dean couldn’t believe that through all his tantrum he forgot how much he missed his Daddy. Dean looked up from his spot in his crib and immediately launched himself into his Daddy’s arms. It was lucky for Dean that his Daddy was an angel because he quickly caught the boy.  
“I forgive you, Daddy, I just glad you back”  
“I’m glad I’m back too little bee. I missed you so so much” Cas said as he held Dean close. He really did miss Dean, it was only a day. But the days he spent with his little boy were the best days, and he hated missing them.  
“Okay little one, how about we go play for a bit”  
“Really?!” Dean asked he loved playing with his Daddy and every time he offered made him just as excited as the first.  
“Of course baby boy, would you like to color, go outside, play with Lego?” Cas asked trying to give a few options, knowing that at times this decision was hard for Dean to make.   
“Uhhhh maybe we go outside?” Dean asked, sounding very unsure of himself.  
“Sounds great. Let me just get you changed and we can go play!” Cas said, excited to play with his little one in their little backyard. They had discovered an almost backyard quality to one of the fields by the bunker. It took a while to make it as friendly and safe as Cas wanted it to be for Dean but now it was perfect. It was safely warded and had a nice little fence, so Dean couldn’t wander off. Inside of the yard was a small garden, a sandbox, a swing set, and even a slide. The grass was definitely hard to keep up with but after a while, they had gotten it soft enough that Dean was able to crawl around on it. It was the perfect backyard that Dean had never gotten growing up.   
After much debate with Dean, they got him changed into his short green overalls and a nice gray sweater underneath. He looked adorable, Cas would never get tired of how cute Dean always managed to look. Cas added a pacifier and clipped it to one of the straps. Last came Dean’s shoes, it took a while to get them on considering how much Dean was wiggling, he was just so excited to go outside and play, he couldn’t wait one moment more. Finally, after what seemed like forever they went outside to play. Dean took off running excitedly to go play on the playset.  
“Daddy, come catch me!” Dean yelled as he got ready to go down the slide. Cas ran up and stood at the end of the slide ready to catch Dean. Dean slid down and Cas caught him, he swung Dean up into the air. The boy giggled, he was so happy and deep in his headspace. Cas swung Dean for a bit longer and then kissed the boy’s nose.  
“I love you little one, so so so much”  
“I love you too Daddy a lot”  
“Aww thank you little bee,” Cas said smiling down at his boy, Dean smiled back.  
“Daddy, guess what?” Dean asked.  
“What baby boy?”  
“I love you more,” Dean said giggling into his Daddy’s shirt.  
“Oh no Dean, cause you know what. I love you more” Cas teased.  
“No, Daddy I love you more,”  
“How about we love each other equally?” Cas offered in comprise. Dean thought about it a while, not sure. Because he loved his daddy a whole lot, and there was no way that his Daddy loved him that much.  
“Do you really love me that much?” Dean asked, starting to doubt his Daddy.  
“Dean, of course, I love you so so much. You are the best little boy in the whole wide world and I am glad that I get to spend my life with you, I would have it no other way.” Dean nodded at this confession.  
“Otay Daddy, I love you equally then”  
“I love you equally to little one”


	11. Nap time and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean isn't a fan of nap time, but after his nap, Dean is in adult headspace but is still feeling clingy and cuddly, his boyfriend doesn't mind though.

The two played outside for nearly two hours before Dean began getting tired. It was good timing as Cas didn’t want Dean to stay out too long and get a sunburn. Cas walked over to the tired boy and lifted him, balancing him on his hip. “I think someone is ready for a nap”   
“Nu-uh Daddy, not sweepy”  
“Okay sweetie whatever you say,” Cas said smiling at Dean. As Cas carried Dean inside the bunker he couldn’t stop smiling. Things were really going well, Dean was enjoying his headspace, he was happy, loved and cared for, and Cas loved being able to care for Dean. It was one thing when they hunted together, but this bond would never disappear. Cas leaned his head down as he kissed Dean’s forehead earning a smile and blush from Dean. As much as Dean loved and craved the physical attention, at times it would still embarrass him, but he had come a long way in accepting affection from Cas and even Sam.   
They made their way into the kitchen, Cas decided a nice bottle of warm milk would help convince Dean he really was tired and needed a nap. He pulled down Dean’s favorite bottle, blue on the rim with a picture of a bee on the outside. Warming the milk up and mixing it with cinnamon and a splash of cinnamon and it was ready for his baby.   
Dean hadn’t really noticed what his daddy was doing, he was focused on staying awake. He didn’t need a nap, only babies need naps, and Dean was not a baby.   
“Okay Dean, open up,” Cas said smiling at his sleepy little. It was clear Dean was struggling to stay awake. The warm milk and rocking chair would help ease him into sleep.  
“When you make that Daddy?” Dean asked, wondering when his Daddy had all this time to get it all done.  
“Just a bit ago Dean, I know you say you aren’t tired but just drink this bottle for me and then we can see how you feel, okay?” Cas said knowing that Dean wouldn’t even be able to finish the bottle he was so tired. Dean nodded and opened his mouth as his Daddy help feed him his bottle. It was nice and warm and relaxing. Dean couldn’t help it but as he drank the warm milk his eyes began to close. And just as Cas suspected Dean was out. No matter how much Dean thought he didn’t need a nap, he definitely did.  
“Okay little bee, have a good nap. I love you so much,” Cas said as he laid Dean down in his crib. He grabbed Dean’s pacifier helping it into his mouth before his thumb made its way in there. Cas stood there for a moment and just smiled he was so happy to have Dean, and he looked so cute and peaceful like this. If only every day could be this nice, Cas thought to himself.

About an hour later Dean woke up from his nap, despite his original protests he did need the nap and was feeling a lot better. He was feeling bigger too so he figured he would get up, change himself and go find Cas. He didn’t want to go on a hunt tonight but it might be nice to just hang out with Cas and be an adult for a bit. Dean took a deep breath, he stood up and got himself out of the crib. He had to take it slow because he was still getting out of his headspace and his coordination wasn’t fully back yet. He moved himself out of his little room, he didn’t like calling it a nursery, and into his normal room. He changed back into his normal t-shirt, flannel, boxers, and jeans, they weren’t as comfortable as the diaper and onesie but he was ready to be in his adult headspace at least for a while. After changing and getting himself out of his little headspace he made his way to the living room. He found Cas sitting on the couch reading, “Hey Cas,”  
“Oh, hello Dean. I didn’t realize you were awake. Everything okay?” Cas asked immediately concerned. He wasn’t sure why Dean came out of his headspace, he just hoped it was because Dean wanted to, not because he felt like he had to.  
“Just felt like being a bit more adult right now,” Dean said shrugging.  
“Of course,” Cas said with a smile. “Do you want to join me on the couch or what would you like to do Dean?”  
“I’m not really sure Cas, would it be okay to sit with you for a bit while I figure it out” Cas just smiled and patted the seat next to him. Dean sat down cuddling next to Cas, without even missing a beat Cas wrapped his arm around Dean. Dean didn’t have to be in his little headspace to cuddle with Cas, Cas would happily cuddle Dean any day in any headspace. “Thank Cas,” Dean said.   
“Of course Dean,” Cas said smiling at him.   
The two remained on the couch for a while, just enjoying the others company. They talked and laughed until Dean felt like he needed a change of pace. “Hey Cas, I think I am gonna go for a drive. Uhh did you wanna come? You don’t have to, just thought I’d offer” Dean said sitting up and looking at Cas.  
“I think I am gonna stay here Dean unless you would like me to come. I have some stuff to do.” Cas said.  
“No it’s fine just wanted to offer,” Dean said like it was no big deal, which it should have been. Despite Dean saying it was fine it wasn’t because now his brain was thinking that Cas was happy to get rid of him, or that he was a burden, or that he hated him.  
“Dean, look at me,” Cas said, knowing Dean could spiral. Seemingly small decisions like this if not properly talked through would cause Dean to panic and lose it.  
“I am saying no because I know you enjoy driving by yourself, and some time to myself would be nice. I am not saying no because I am mad at you or because I don’t love or because I am gonna leave. Do you understand Dean?” Dean nodded at this, sometimes he hated how accurate Cas was at knowing how anything could cause him to spiral.  
“Hey, I love you,” Cas said looking at Dean.  
“I love you too” Dean replied feeling guilty.  
“Hey its okay Dean,” Cas said pulling him back towards him. Dean sniffled and took some shaky breaths for sitting back up. “Okay, I think I am gonna go drive for a bit. And Cas thank you for, everything” Dean said smiling at him.   
“Always” Cas responded as he leaned in to kiss Dean. Dean met him in the middle, kissing him back and just leaning into Cas.   
“Okay, I shouldn’t be gone long. Anything we need while I am out?” Dean asked his partner.   
“Not that I can think of. I’ll text you if I do. Have fun. I love you.”  
“I love you too Cas,” Dean said he leaned over to kiss Cas one more time before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to stress that Dean's regression is non-sexual and any sort of relationship that Dean and Cas have when Dean's regressed is purely non-sexual. The romantic and sexual aspect of their relationship is something completely separate(and not my main focus, but I couldn't resist this time).


End file.
